


Game Over

by KazeKimizu



Category: Death Note
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Rape, mafia, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeKimizu/pseuds/KazeKimizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Matt gets kidnapped? Will Mello rescue him in time? And what will happen...after? Originally posted on ff, now going through revisions before being posted here on ao3. Ongoing fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, friends. This is the first chapter of Game Over, the story that has consumed my life for the past seven years. It is ongoing, albeit slowly updated. This story was first written in 2008, and has evolved greatly since then. While trying to keep true to the original story, I am slowly revising the chapters to match my current writing style. I hope you'll enjoy this adventure with me. Onward.

Mello's heart caught in his throat. " _What? What did he say?"_

**"I have your toy. Just thought you should know."** Click.

Toy? No way, it can't be. _Matt._

Matt never came home Friday, true, but he often vanished for a few days. It had only been three days, not anywhere near long enough to worry. And yet...

The proof was hidden behind the dial tone emanating from the dead line. _"I have your toy."_ No way. _No fucking way._

Mello shook his head and shot into action. Thanking God in Heaven for paying attention to Matt's rambling rants on hacking, Mello flipped up the laptop's monitor and plugged in his cell phone. Running two or three complex programs Matt had graciously pre-programmed in case of emergencies, he traced the call to a private phone line in the heart of Los Angeles.

_Los Angeles?_ Mello's eyes bugged. No way, it couldn't be. That was on the other side of the country. Mello expected to trace the call back to the Bronx, not fucking California.

_No fucking way._

He needed to make some phone calls. And fast.

Three hours later, Mello and two of his goons from the mob were taking off from the private airstrip of a wealthy black market dealer.

"Fuck, I'm coming for you, Matty," Mello whispered under his breath as the New York skyline became a faint speck in the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

**CRACK!**

"Ahh, fucking hell..." Matt gritted his teeth as something thin and wooden was broken over his back, causing his skin to split and bleed. He struggled against the ropes that bound his wrists together above his head. He was completely naked, save for a blindfold and the goggles around his neck. Sick bastards thought he looked good in them.

Hands grabbed at his skin, squeezing places that nobody should touch. He swore again, louder this time, and received a slap across the face. The blindfold covering his eyes was pushed up slightly as some scruffy man's lips locked onto his own. Through his gags, Matt could make out the faint lines of a concrete wall. The lights were dim, making it incredibly hard to see anything else. As the man, who smelled of sex and weed and too much cologne, pulled away, the blindfold slipped back over his eyes. Matt spat in the general direction of the wall.

"Looks like we reeled in a fun fish this time, boys," a slurred voice said hoarsely. "Hey little Fish, how do you like it? A room full of anxious men; no way to escape. Kind of sexy, ain't it? I know it turns me on." The man hiccuped drunkenly, choking on his own spit for a moment. The whole room smelled like booze, smoke, and filth.

Matt felt a deep growl rising in his throat. An eager hand rubbed at his lower back, daring to dip lower for a handful of ass. Matt pulled against the ropes holding his wrists again, testing the strength of his bindings.

Without warning, he pushed off from the ground, spinning in a wide loop and kicking his feet at anything he could reach, as the ropes dug into his skin. He made contact with several bodies and at least one jaw before he was grabbed and pinned against a wall. Strong hands held his shoulders still as the leader, he presumed, fumbled with something in the background.

"Well, well! One feisty little Fish, aren't you? Aren't you? But hey, if you like things rough, we'll be more than willing to respect that," the man laughed, cracking what sounded like a whip in the air.

Matt held his breath as the buckle end of a belt crashed into his shoulder with sickening strength. Had he been able to see, he would have been blinded by pain.

The beating continued mercilessly. Lash after lash danced across his back; open wounds wept where the buckle dug deep.

Matt would have screamed, had he been able to breathe. He would have cursed, had he been able to think. And after an eternity of pain, he would have collapsed had he not been bound by his wrists.

His legs gave out regardless, and he dangled from the rope like a battered rag doll. The men around him laughed, pinching and rubbing his welted and split flesh. He jerked violently at the touch, squeezing his eyes shut.

_"This is just like the games,"_ he thought to himself _, "Just like when one of your party members gets kidnapped and you have to go rescue them. Right when the villain is about to throw them into the volcano, the hero shows up and defeats the bad guys, and the game is saved. Any minute now, I'll be rescued and we can battle these guys, and we can go home."_

Matt's body tensed as he heard the sound of a zipper behind him.

_"Any minute now, I'm going to be rescued. Just like the games. Just like the games..."_ His mind raced violently as he heard the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper rustling. His stomach dropped.

_"Just like the games...this isn't going to happen..."_ He felt someone positioned behind him. He twisted his body to no avail; he was pinned, and no amount of struggling could release him from his captors.

He screamed as he felt the intruder penetrate him. Laughter rang out from the men behind them as Matt's mind reeled. He tried to struggle, but found that movement hurt him in too many ways. The man thrust his cock in small bursts, attempting to squeeze his protruding member past Matt’s rigid muscles. Matt clenched every inch of his body, heart racing. He could feel himself growing lightheaded, hyperventilating with the strain of resistance.

_"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This isn't happening, this isn't happening..."_ Matt cried out as he felt something tear inside him. The man thrust harder and harder, his balls slapping against Matt’s backside with a sickening squelch. He began to groan louder and louder, calling out profanity, finally releasing his thick liquid inside Matt like a dog marking his territory. To add insult to injury, the man dragged his fingernails roughly down Matt's bleeding back, making him cry out again.

"Mel...!" Matt gasped. "Mel... hel... p..."

"Well, Fish, I suppose I was right.” The man slapped Matt’s ass playfully and zipped his zipper. “You're no virgin."

Thick, heavy laughter fell onto Matt's deaf ears as the gamer drifted out of consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

Mello wasted no time in locating the coordinates to the mysterious building. It was inconspicuous enough; just a simple half-building snuggled between two large, expensive towers. Without waiting for his men to catch up, he cocked his gun and kicked the door down.

The building seemed abandoned at first glance. A thick layer of dirt covered most everything, including the floors. He paused, taking tentative steps toward the middle of the room. His mind raced; could they have used a proxy to make the phone call? Bounced the signal to fuck-knows-where to throw him off the trail? He was just about to turn around when he heard it: _Laughter._

Without a second thought, Mello sprinted to the back of the building until he found a flight of stairs. A heavy iron door separated him from the 'party' downstairs. Frowning, he simply shot the fucking doorknob off, sending sparks flying.

A gunshot rang through the air, startling the men downstairs. Matt's body was covered in bites, bruises, and open wounds, though he'd been unconscious for some time. A blessing, for now.

"God damn it," the leader swore, reaching for his gun. Several of the other men reached for their clothing, looking for hidden knives and guns. "God damn it, Fish," the man spat, elbowing Matt’s limp body, "Looks like your boyfriend's here."

 


	2. Saving! Don't Turn Off The Power!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello arrives at the lair, only to discover that the situation has escalated. Three men against a whole gang? How will he pull off this rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter Two, friends. This is the revised version of a fanfiction originally posted on fanficnet in 2008. Since then, many of my personal beliefs and writing styles have changed. This chapter contains a non-consensual sex scene used as a plot device. Although I once considered it a valid plot point, I no longer agree with non-consensual sex being used in such a manner. I was much younger when the scene was first written, and I did not fully understand the gravity of such a situation, nor the triggering nature of such material. The scene has not been completely edited out, but has been edited. Please proceed at your own discretion. 
> 
> Onward.

Matt's eyes fluttered open behind the blindfold.

  
"Mel...?" He moaned, tugging at his wrist bindings once again. Another shot rang out above them, confirming Matt's suspicions.

  
"Mel!" He shouted hoarsely, his parched throat causing him to choke on his words.

  
"I suppose I was right again, Fish," the leader spat, "seems like it is your boyfriend up there. Maybe we can invite him down, give him a drink and a smoke. Then he can sit back and watch while we fuck you senseless. But hey, I've never been a gentleman. I don't think I can wait for him to join us."

  
"You... filthy pig..." Matt hissed through gritted teeth.

  
"You should watch your manners, little Fish," the man laughed. "If you play in the fire, you might get burned."

  
Matt cringed as a heavy boot made contact with the center of his lower back, pushing him off his feet. He dangled from the ropes like a dead man. A knife scraped across his wrist, slicing through the top of the rope, and Matt found himself face-planting into the dirty wooden floor of the room. He managed to shift himself onto his knees, but a swift kick to the ribs sent him flying against the wall. His skull cracked against the smooth concrete, disorienting him enough for his defenses to drop. Though the rope was no longer attached to the ceiling, it still bound his wrists. His blindfold made it impossible to sense where the kicks were coming from. He cried out once, only to be silenced by a boot to the jaw. He tasted blood as two warning shots rang out from Mello above.

  
"Mel... Mel..." He gasped, spitting blood. A kick to the groin caused him to double over, howling. He drew his knees to his chest in defense. Two more warning shots rang out from up the stairs.

  
"You fuckers better not hurt my M," a deep, growling voice called out. "Just let him go. If you don't, I'll make it so that death is a blessing for you. M, can you hear me?"

* * *

 

  
Mello strained his ears to hear the feeble "Yes" that echoed up the stairwell. Matt sounded awful. He was in pain. Mello gripped his gun tightly, gritting his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to run down the stairs, shooting blindly until every single fucker was dead. Logic, however, kept a firm hold on his rage.

  
_"If I just go in shooting,"_ Mello thought, _"I'll be gunned down in no time. Then nobody can save Matty. Fuck, Matty... what have they done to you?"_

  
A loud cry resonated downstairs, making Mello's blood boil. He shot twice again, trying to intimidate his enemy. In response, he heard the sickening sound of a belt hitting flesh along with more swearing and yelps from Matt.

  
"No fucking way," Mello swore under his breath, crossing himself. "They're using him to elicit a reaction from me. They want me to charge in like a bull so that I'll be easy prey. Matt... hold on for me."

  
Mello took two steps back, nearly running into the two goons he'd brought with him from New York City. He'd nearly forgotten about them. They stared at him, wide-eyed, waiting for orders. Mello motioned for them to draw their weapons. He leaned in to whisper a command, cringing as he heard Matt's pitiful groan float up the stairway.

  
"I need some chemicals. There's too many of them for us. Jay, Kalvin, can you give me a hand? It can't be fatal. Just... is there anything that can disable them for a while?" Mello's eyes darted between the two men.

  
"Shit, boss, I didn't know this was gonna' be so damn serious," Kalvin swore. "I didn't bring shit."

  
"Best I got's heavy smoke. Irritates the eyes like pepper spray. Temporary blindness. But boss, if we throw it down there, we won't be able to get in until it clears. 'Else we get hit with it, too. And when it fuckin' clears, those guys will be right as rain and pissed as hell," Jay shrugged. "We're fucked. Is the hostage really worth it? He's just a hired hacker, right?"

  
Mello closed his eyes and counted to ten, white-knuckling his gun to keep from breaking his comrade's jaw. A sleazy noise rang up from downstairs. Mello's eyes flew open. _"That wasn't Matt's moan. I'd know his moan better than anyone else. That means..."_

  
"Fuck yes; he's really worth it," Mello snapped. "He's the best goddamn hacker in the country, and I fucking want him back. If you want to fucking keep your life, you'll do whatever the fuck I say before you're praying for death. Am I clear?" Mello glared darkly, making the two men before him shift uncomfortably.

  
"Crystal, boss. I'll ready the bomb." Jay slunk off into the streets with his proverbial tail between his legs. Kalvin fidgeted again under Mello's piercing gaze.

  
"Boss, I'd lay my life down at your orders."

  
"Good. It might come to that. Now, shut up and wait." Mello swore and bit down on his hand in frustration. The sharp pain cleared his mind like a good chocolate bar. Within minutes, Jay returned with a crude smoke bomb and a Bic lighter.

  
"Once we light this sucker, we got about six minutes before the smoke clears. We just gonna' rescue the hostage? Or...?" Jay's eyes dropped to the gun in Mello's hand.

  
"We're killing every last motherfucker in the building, except for the hostage," Mello confirmed. "I'll shoot who I can before I get to M. Once I get him, I'll signal you. You kill every motherfucker and meet me in the car. Clear?"

  
"Crystal," Kalvin nodded.

  
"Got it, boss," Jay smirked. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

 

Matt struggled mightily against the force overtaking him from behind. He would have screamed, but someone shoved a gag rag into his mouth. He could barely breathe, let alone yell. Hands pushed him over a rough wooden table, bruising his hipbones as the edge bit cruelly into his bared skin. Hands held his trapped wrists in front of him, forcing him on tiptoes. More hands spread his legs apart, exposing him to the overpowering force pushing into him, making him bleed. The large man behind him moaned lewdly, gripping Matt's hips with dirty fingers, bruising Matt's milky skin.

  
"Nnngh, hmmffh..." Matt squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to call for help. The gag was impossible to spit out. He couldn't even scream properly. _"Mello,"_ he thought as a shock of pain wracked his sore body, _"Hurry, please. I don't want to play this game anymore. What's taking so long, Mello? Make it stop!"_

  
"Fish," the man panted, "that boyfriend of yours sure is a pussy. He hasn't even shown his ugly maw down here. What? He doesn't care about you? Or maybe he's just polite and wants to wait until I'm finished." The man jerked his hips forward again, making Matt's eyes fly open and roll back into his head behind the blindfold. "Either way, I'd say this party is a success," the man taunted as he came. He pulled out, slinging the used condom to the floor. "Who's fuckin' next?"

  
The man began zipping up his fly when a loud " **POP!** " resonated from the stairwell. Thick white smoke filled the room, causing the assembly to choke and gag, rubbing their eyes furiously. Many dropped to their knees and covered their heads, trying to hide from the suffocating smoke.

* * *

 

  
Mello, Jay, and Kalvin leapt into action as soon as the bomb exploded. Jay squinted, pushing the pain out of his mind, and fired his gun into the nearest head. Blood and brain matter splattered on the ground. Kalvin followed suit, shooting a screaming man in the kneecap and stomach. Mello pushed past most of the crawling, screaming men, groping along the wall until his hip dug into a wooden tabletop. Fighting tears of pain, he opened his eyes wider, catching a glimpse of bright red hair. _Matt._

  
Mello put his hand over Matt's mouth, pulling the boy upright. He shot whatever hands reached out to stop him. Realizing that Matt couldn't stand, he hoisted the semi-unconscious boy onto his back and fumbled towards the door. Somehow, one of the thugs whipped out a gun and shot blindly as smoke choked him. A bullet whizzed by Mello's ear, filling him with newfound strength. As soon as his foot hit the bottom stair, he called out to his comrades, signaling them to bathe the walls in blood and haul ass.

  
"GO!" Mello growled, coughing as painful smoke irritated his lungs. Rapid gunfire sounded from behind the duo as Mello's partners shot at random, killing everything and everyone that breathed. Blurry-eyed, Mello hauled Matt up the steep flight of stairs, through the dusty building, and into the car's back seat. Wordlessly, he crawled to the driver's seat and cranked the engine before returning to assess Matt's injuries.

  
"God damn it, Matty..." he whispered gently. Matt was a truly pathetic sight. Mello lowered himself to the floorboard to give Matt room to stretch out on the cramped back seat. He pushed his hand under the passenger seat, producing a pocketknife without ever taking his eyes off his battered hacker. Gently, he took Matt's raw wrists in his hand, cutting the ropes away from the abused flesh. Matt whimpered, jerking violently away. Mello frowned, pulling the gag out of Matt's dry mouth.

  
"Don't..." the redhead coughed several times -- the effects of smoke, Mello hoped.

  
"You're safe," Mello said, carefully tracing the gamer's bruised jaw with his fingers.

  
"Mel... lo?"

  
"Yeah, Matty," Mello's voice cracked as he held back tears. Whether they were tears of relief, or aftereffects from the chemicals in the smoke, he did not know. "It's me." Mello cautiously cut the blindfold away from Matt's swollen eyes. "It's me, Matt."

  
"Don't...worry." Matt's eyes fluttered shut. "S-save... the game?"

  
Before Mello could ask what Matt meant, Jay flung open the driver's seat door, swearing in multiple languages. He revved the engine and pounded the gas, leaving the building behind in a shower of dirt and gravel.

  
"Fuck. Boss, bad news. Some asshole shot Kalvin. He's dead." Jay hissed and spit out the window. He coughed, swiping at his watery eyes with the backs of his hand. "Worse news; the jackass escaped."


	3. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Matt out of harm's way, Mello and his underlings attempt to set up new connections. The aftermath of trauma is a difficult path to tread, and Matt is not doing well. Are they truly out of harm's way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter Three, friends. Ironically, "I Need A Doctor" by Dr. Dre (ft. Eminem and Skylar Grey) just popped onto my YouTube while I was finishing the last revisions on this chapter and all its dialogue. It's been a busy few weeks, but rest assured that I will continue to post the revisions of my fanfiction until the AO3 version is caught up completely with the one on Fanfiction. This chapter deals with the aftermath of trauma; specifically, the aftermath of sexual assault and torture. If this sort of material is triggering to you, please proceed at your own risk. (Now "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol is playing and I'm having feels. Chasing Cars is my number one Matt/Mello song.) Onward!

"Shit," Mello cursed, praying that Matt had fallen asleep or unconscious. No such luck.

  
"Someone isn't dead?" Matt gasped, pushing backwards into the seat cushion with his full strength. "Kill... don't... Mel, don't let them kill me."

  
"Shh, M, don't worry. Nobody will hurt you," Mello turned to Jay, who was driving at an alarming speed. "Jay, get M and me to a safe base. I want you to find a connection for us. We'll need to get a new base outside of New York for a while."

  
His mind raced, trying to remember which mobsters owed his family favors and which were out for blood. He rattled off a few names and addresses, cringing as the car sped around sharp corners.

  
"Don't ask questions," Mello continued. "Tell the L.A. group to either provide me with a safe base in... fuck, Las Vegas, if possible, or become estranged from the New York branch of the organization. Can you do that?"

  
"I got it, Boss," the jumpy man answered. "Boss, I can get you to one 'a them hot-sheets motel joints where you'll be pretty damn safe and anonymous. I'll make the contact with the base here and send a doc your way. Will that be a-okay?"

  
"Fine," Mello hissed through gritted teeth. "Just don't let us be seen."

  
Mello looked down at Matt, who was curled into the fetal position against the seat, shivering. Finally realizing that Matt was completely naked, Mello frantically wiggled out of his jacket and threw it over the poor man's body.

  
Matt shied away from Mello's gentle touch, trying to wiggle out from under the heavy coat. "No... I don't..."

  
"M, it's cold. You're naked. You're lying in the back seat of a car. Keep the damn jacket on." Mello tried to keep his voice neutral, but with Matt in such bad shape, it was difficult. He sighed with relief as the redhead settled down, accepting the coat's presence as unavoidable.

  
"Jay, when the fuck are we going to be there?" Mello barked at the driver, who nearly crashed into a light pole.

  
"We're almost there, Boss. I'm hurrying." Jay screeched into the parking lot of a tired-looking building with a neon orange sign blazing _Vacancy_. "I'll pull the car to the rear lot; I'll handle all the money shit. Just lay low until I get back."

  
"Right," Mello growled. "Just fucking get it done."

  
"I'll be back soon, Boss," Jay called. "You an' the hacker should be plenty safe here. I won't take long."

* * *

 

 

"Mello?" Matt's eyes teared up as he glanced at the blonde hovering over him. He coughed, his throat still irritated from the smoke bomb.

  
"Yeah, M?" Mello turned away from the rearview mirror to smile reassuringly at the trembling gamer.

  
"What's, uh, I mean, how... Uh, you saved me?" Matt squinted his eyes, still disoriented.

  
"Yeah, Ma- ...M," Mello said, catching himself, "Jay, Kalvin, and I came to save you. You're safe. Are you hurting?"

  
"Mel," Matt gasped. His eyes bulged, then lowered in shame. "Mel, I need to tell you... That uh, I uh, I was..."

  
"I know," Mello whispered, "You were kidnapped."

  
"No!" Matt groaned, tugging at Mello's hand. "I was, but that's not... I mean, I was..."

  
"You were?" Mello coaxed.

  
"They fucked me," Matt said, burying his face in the seat cushion, the words barely leaving his lips at all. "I didn't want to."

  
A tightness gripped at Mello's chest. He could barely contain his rage.

  
_"So, it was true,"_ he thought. _"Christ, I was hoping that... I was really hoping that it hadn't come to that."_

  
He wanted to say something, to talk to Matt, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The two waited in silence for Jay to arrive with their room key. Mello stroked Matt's hair gently, not wanting to touch the boy's bloody, bruised skin in fear of causing more pain.

  
As soon as Jay returned with the room key, Mello picked Matt up and carried him up the flight of rickety stairs to the grimy room they had rented for the night. Stepping inside, it took Mello all the willpower he had not to gag. The place was a dump. The wallpaper looked like it hadn't been changed since the 60's, ripped and torn with crude patches over the worse parts. It had once been white and green, Mello assumed, but years of filth and cigarette smoke had turned it a dingy brown-gray. Darker blotches muddled the walls near the bed. Mello had no desire to find out what had caused those. Pulling his jacket off of Matt's shoulders, he spread it out on the bed so that Matt's body would not have to touch the bed sheets. Matt immediately curled into a ball, his heavy eyelids drooping shut. Mello hoped he would rest.

* * *

 

  
A knock on the door signaled Jay's return. Mello checked the peephole before unlatching the four locks on the hotel door. Jay scurried inside, lugging a large suitcase that jingled with every step.

  
"What the fuck is that?" Mello asked, pointing to the black canvas suitcase.

  
"Weapons, clothes, and a roll of bandages. Compliments of the Dollar Store across the street. Well, the weapons are ours," he winked, "but everything else I got at the store."  
"Good. Get a link with the base and call my cell phone. We won't be leaving tonight. Return when you get the chance, and bring a doctor with you. M's hurt, and I don't want my hacker dying after I spent so much time getting to him."

  
"Understood, Boss," Jay said, giving Mello a quick bow. "I'll be goin'. See you in a while."

  
"Get lost," Mello said. He shoved his bangs out of his eyes and stared at the wall for a moment. Jay paused before turning to leave.  
"...Boss, I bought something else at the Dollar Store," Jay said. "It's in the suitcase. You might need it."

  
"Get lost," Mello repeated, fixing a hardened gaze on Jay. "You've been useful to me."

  
"Thank you, Boss." Jay left, tapping the door once to signal that everything outside was clear. He knew that Mello had just thanked him for a job well done. That was as close as they ever got to a proper congratulation in the mafia.

  
Mello latched the door securely, double-checking the locks on the windows as well. He tossed the suitcase on the wobbly table, flicking the zipper to reveal the contents. The first thing that Mello noticed was the bar of Hershey's chocolate sitting on top of everything.

"That sly bastard..." Mello sighed, smiling as he peeled back the wrapping. "Chocolate. Just what I needed."

  
The guns were already loaded and ready, the knives all sharpened. A package of cheap, off-brand bandages were tucked neatly in a side pocket with one-dollar tubes of anti-bacterial anti-inflammatory medication in a neat row beside them. The clothes were ugly and cheap, but Mello supposed they were more for Matt than himself. His boys knew never to buy Mello anything tacky. No matter what the situation was.

  
_Matt._

  
"Hey Matty," Mello crooned at the sleeping form of his troubled lover, "I'm glad to have you back. I'm so sorry I didn't come for you any sooner. Damn it, Matty, what have they done to you?"

  
Mello slumped to the floor, leaning his head back on the wall behind him. He watched Matt's sleeping face contort into some unknown terror, as if he were reliving something horrific. Mello felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Without warning, a sob escaped his lips. He closed his eyes to keep from crying.

  
_"Matt,"_ he thought, _"My beautiful Matty."_

  
"Mello, Mell- o, oh! Mel!" Matt's frantic whispers caught Mello's attention, pulling him out of his own self-imposed guilt-ridden torment. Mello knelt at the edge of the bed where Matt slept and watched as the gamer thrashed about in his sleep.

  
Matt kept his knees drawn to his chest, pulling his wrists above his head as though they were tied with something. He thrashed about as though he were being kicked. He whimpered as though something was physically hurting him. The scene broke Mello's heart.

  
"Hey, Matt," he called gently, not daring to yell or touch the frightened gamer. "Matt! Wake up."

  
"Nngh... Mel!" Matt threw his head back, crying out as his nightmare continued.

  
"Matt! Wake up, damn it!" Mello reached out cautiously and shook the hacker's shoulder. "Come on, Matty. You're scaring me."

  
"No! Mello! Mello!" Matt cried out, grasping Mello's arm like a vice.

  
"Matt," Mello hissed, trying to pry the redhead's fingers away from his bruising skin. "Matt, wake up!"

  
"Mel... s-save, Mel..." Matt's panic tripled as he gripped Mello harder.

  
"Damn it, Matt!" Mello yelled, slapping the hacker's arm with more force than he intended. Matt's eyes flew open as he scrambled backwards, falling off the bed in the process. He continued to back up, away from Mello, until his back hit the wall. He lunged away from the wall, opting for a safe spot under the wobbly table.

  
"M- Mello? What?" Matt blinked a few times, squinting to make out Mello's silhouette in the dim light. "What did I do?"

  
"You were having a nightmare," Mello said soothingly, although he was gritting his teeth in frustration, guilt gnawing at his gut. "You wouldn't wake up. You were calling my name."

  
"Oh," Matt said plainly. He relaxed slightly, but remained under the table. "Was I? Did I, uh, do anything else?"

  
"No, nothing else. Except for pretending that your wrists were bound. And thrashing around like you were dying. What were you dreaming of, Matty?" Mello sat down on the stained bed sheets, motioning for Matt to join him.

  
"No, uh, sorry but," Matt whispered, "I'd, uh, I feel safe under here. Can, uh, can I stay here for a little while? Until I feel better." Matt eyed the blonde nervously.

  
"All right," Mello agreed begrudgingly, "but can you come out for just a second? Jay brought some clothes for you. Although, I should probably wait until the doctor gets here."

  
"Doctor?" Matt's eyes widened. "No! I don't want a Doctor, Mello, please! No way; no doctor. Oh God, Mello, for God's sake! Please don't let the Doctor come." Matt clutched at the table's leg, his knuckles and face bone-white.

  
"Matt, the doctor has to patch you up and make sure that nothing is broken. He won't hurt you." Mello patiently explained, crossing the room to crouch next to the steadily wobbling table. "He'll be gone before you know it. It's just going to be you and me once he leaves. I'll protect you. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise."

  
"You promise?" Matt's knuckle found its way into the hacker's mouth. Mello noticed that his hands were trembling.

  
"I promise," Mello reassured him. "Look, I've got enough weapons to take on the U. S. Army. If he does anything to you, I'll shoot him."

  
"I, uh, I..." Matt stammered, conflicted emotions etched into his features. "I mean, I trust you, Mello."

  
"Good," Mello said, "Because I just heard a knock on the door. It sounds like the doctor is here."  
  



	4. Awkward Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt must undergo a medical examination, but is very reluctant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter Four! This is a revision of a series that was originally posted on FanFiction under the same pen name. It's been a few months since I've had the opportunity to revise more chapters, but today I had a few hours of free time while I'm waiting for my roommate to drive home from a convention. I also had time to post a brand-new chapter of Game Over to FanFiction, which is a pretty big step if you know my updating schedule. I'm not the best at updating in a timely manner. In the future, the entirety of Game Over will be on both FanFiction and AO3. I hope you will stick with me until then. Onward!

"M, you have to listen to the Doc. Don't make me angry," Mello said through gritted teeth as the hacker cowered halfway under the cheap hotel bed.

"But, a Doctor... he'll..." Matt frantically clawed at the carpet, struggling to squeeze further into the impossibly tiny space.

"Boss, can you just pin him so I can dress his wounds?" Doc sighed, patiently tapping his fingers on the dresser.

"He's been traumatized," Mello snapped. "Let me handle him."

Mello carefully knelt beside Matt's shaking form and rested one hand on the gamer's back.

"M, come on out," he ordered softly. "If you stop struggling, it will be done sooner. Then it will just be you and I again."

"But, a Doctor! _Doctor_ , Mel!" Matt's stifled voice tried to convey some meaning that was lost on the blonde. "Damn it, a _Doctor_!"

"Yes, a Doctor," Mello said firmly. "Doc is the only one who can help patch you up so that you can recover. Come out from under the bed." Mello tugged gently at Matt's shoulder. "Don't you trust me?"

Matt stopped struggling. His body went limp, as though all his energy was spent. "I trust you. But _only_ you."

"Fair enough. I'll be with you the entire time." Mello half-dragged the petrified young man onto the bedspread, taking a firm grip on his wrist. He nodded to the Doctor to proceed with the examination.

"All right," Doc muttered, "Finally. M, Boss, I'm going to begin by cleaning the flesh wounds first. I'll wrap and bandage them to the best of my abilities. But guys, I hate to say this, but I'll need to inspect M's internals to see if any damage was done. Should I administer a sedative? Is he gonna freak again?"

"By 'inspecting his internals,'" Mello cringed, "Do you mean...?"

"'Fraid so. If there hadn't been sodomy involved, it wouldn't be necessary. But I don't have the equipment to inspect his internal wounds any other way. Should I put him to sleep before we begin with that?" Doc eyed the sheet-white hacker.

"No," Mello demanded, "No drugs that aren't absolutely necessary. I'll keep him calm enough. Please continue." Mello gave Matt's wrist a squeeze, trying to coax him back to reality. "M, I'm going to keep hold of your left wrist. You grab my arm with your other hand. Don't think about letting go unless I say so."

"Uh huh," Matt's voice quivered, anxiety making his fingers tremble and his heart race. "O-okay..."

_"He's absolutely petrified,"_ Mello thought. _"My poor Matty..."_

Matt gently took Mello's white wrist in his palm, surprised at the warmth and the softness of the blonde's skin. Groaning at the pain, Matt sat up and squeezed his eyes shut. The Doctor began cleaning the wounds dotting Matt's abused back and ribs, eliciting many stifled cries and yelps from the pained man. Mello remained steady, grasping Matt's wrist tightly. The bandaging was worse, causing Matt to claw at Mello's arm in protest.

"All right, I'll need him to lie down on his stomach now. Last thing we need to do," Doc sighed, watching the hired hacker's eyes bulge in fear.

"M," Mello whispered gently into the trembling young man's ear, "I won't let go. It won't last long."

"No…" Matt whined, body spasming on the edge of panic. He flipped over obediently and buried his face in Mello's lap, shoulders shaking as he tried to quell the terror.

"Please proceed, Doc," Mello commanded, squeezing Matt's wrist for reassurance.

"Won't be long. I just need to glove, lube, in, and out. That's all." Doc snapped a fresh, crisp glove on his hand, applying a generous amount of lubricant. He gently spread Matt's freckled buttocks, examining the damage. "Sometimes I wonder how I got this job," he half-heartedly joked, trying to ease the tension as he carefully loosened the swollen muscles of Matt's anus. 

"Fuck!" Matt groaned as Doc's finger pressed inside him. He shuddered, gripping Mello's wrist until it bruised. "M-Mel…!"

"Shh, M," Mello whispered, "Almost done. Trust me."

"All done," Doc said, flipping the glove inside-out and tossing it in the trashcan. "There's a small fissure inside, but other than that - all's clear. Nothing life-threatening. Have him take some warm baths to help the muscle relax and heal, and I'll leave a prescription for stool softeners to keep it from reopening. If he still has pain or bleeding in a few weeks, call me and I'll prescribe some ointment."

"Thank you, Doc," Mello growled, cutting the Doctor off mid-sentence. "That will be all. Return to the base. Tell the boys that I will rejoin the team in a few days. Once I deliver M to his safe location, I have a side job to do before I rendezvous with the others."

"Right, Boss," Doc nodded, packing his bags and heading for the door. "I'll leave some pain pills on the table. Make sure he doesn't take more than three in a day."

"I'll take care of him," Mello responded, subtly rubbing circles on the back of Matt's wrist with his thumb.

_"I'll take care of him."_


End file.
